


Makoto's lost swimsuit

by UnrealKibbles89



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: CFNM, F/M, Femdom, Hina is a perv, Lost swimming trunks, Naked Male Clothed Female, Penis In Vagina Sex, Skinny Dipping, Swimming, accidental skinny dipping, streaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrealKibbles89/pseuds/UnrealKibbles89
Summary: Hina invites Makoto to go swimming with her and something happens
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 3





	Makoto's lost swimsuit

Makoto was sitting in his room reading a book, he was interrupted by someone knocking on his door. he put his book down, marking the page, and opened his door to see Hina there, wearing her swimsuit "Hey Makoto! are you busy right now?" "No, I'm not that busy, just reading, why?" Hina smiles at him "I'm bored and wanna spend some time with, you wanna go swimming in the pool with me?" Makoto was slightly confused to why she wanted to go swimming with her but told her he wouldn't mind going swimming with her, she waited outside his room while he got changed into his swimming shorts then after a few minutes her comes out in his swimming shorts "OK let's go!" Hina grabs Makoto's arm and begins running to the pool dragging Makaoto behind her, they make it too the pool and Hina ran towards the pool and dived in and when she rose back from the water she waved her hand at Makoto "Get in, waters fine!" She smiled at him and he smiled back and ran to the poll and jumped in with Hina, he rose back to the top "C'mon race me to the other side of the pool!" "I can't race you! I have no chance of winning, you're the Ultimate swimmer you'll win no matter what!" she frowned at him "Well swim with me anyway, c'mon" she starts swimming towards the other side of the pool and Makoto swims behind her, she was much faster than him and was at the other end almost immediately and Makoto took about 1 minute longer than her "Wow you're faster than I was expecting, Hina" "Thanks Makoto, wanna try some diving?" she pointed towards the diving board and Makoto nods 'yes' at her and they both climb out of the pool.

Makoto walks over to the shortest diving board but is stopped by Hina, she pulls him away from it "Makoto don't use the shortest board, use the tallest one like me! he looks at how high the taller board is "Are you sure Hina? it looks pretty high" "Don't worry Makoto It's fine" she starts climbing the tallest board and Makoto hesitantly follows her up, she reaches the top and dives of perfectly and waves at Makoto to dive down with her, he sighs before deciding to jump off anyways, he dives into the pool just fine, head first like how he saw Hina did, he thought he did fine, but... something felt off, he noticed his legs feeling a bit different, "did something happen when I dived?" he looked down at his legs and his face went bright red when he noticed something, his shorts came off, he started feeling around the water around him trying to find them but he couldn't find them anywhere "Makoto are you okay?" Hina swam closer to him and Makoto moved away so she wouldn't notice he lost his shorts "Yeah Hina I'm fine" "are you sure? your face is turning red" She moved closer to him and before Makoto could move away again she swam right next to him, Makoto covered his crotch to stop her from seeing anything "Makoto, what's wrong?" his face turned even redder but he decided to tell her what happened hoping she could help him find his shorts "W-When I dived my shorts came off and I can't find them" Hina's face turned red too and she looked down at Makoto's legs to see him trying to cover himself "H-Hina? stop staring" "S-Sorry um, let me help you find your shorts" Hina started looking around the pool but couldn't find Makoto's shorts anywhere, she searched the entire pool but to no avail "You can't find them?"

Hina Climbed out of the pool and gestured for Makoto to follow her "I-I can't get out of the pool Hina, I'm completely naked and my clothes are in my dorm" Hina blushed again "I'm sorry Makoto but you shouldn't stay in the pool like this, you're going to have to sneak back to your dorm and hope that nobody else sees you" "I CAN'T HINA! I DONT WANT ANYONE TO SEE ME" "Just try to stay hidden" she reaches her arm out and grabs Makoto's arm and starts pulling him out the pool "H-Hina Stop!" she ignores him and pulls him out of the pool, pulling his arm away from his crotch making it harder for him to cover himself, he tried pulling his arm away so he could cover himself better but Hina still had hold of his hand "Hina let go of my hand, I need to cover myself" "Right Sorry" she let go of his hand and he covers himself up.

Hina starts walking away from the pool and to the exit of the pool and looks out to see if anyone was there to see them "Follow me" he hesitantly follows behind he she walks outside the exit of the pool and waits for Makoto but he doesn't level the pool area "Makoto, what's taking so long?" "I can't leave the pool area, what if someone sees me?" "You don't have to worry if someone shows up I'll just distract them so don't worry, Makoto sighs and steps outside the pool area and Hina starts walking forward and he follows behind her, they almost make it to Makoto's dorm but Kyoko sees them she doesn't notice Makoto at first though so he just runs in the other direction to avoid her seeing him and Hina cant see where he went "Hey Hina, have you seen Makoto anywhere, I can't find him" Hina tries to make an excuse for him "No sorry I haven't seen him, I just been swimming by myself" Kyoko sighs "Ok thanks anyway" she turns around and walks in the other direction leaving Hina, Hina turns and starts running in the direction that Makoto had run in "MAKOTO!" she shouted his name but he didn't respond, she starts searching for him and eventually finds him hiding in a storage closet near the school's entrance "Makoto are you okay?" His face was bright red "NO! I'M NOT OKAY! KYOKO ALMOST SAW ME! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET BACK TO MY DORM?" Hina was about to say something to try and comfort him but suddenly people started coming through the school's entrance and Hina, to stop anyone from seeing them, steps inside the closet and slams the door shut "HINA, N-NOT SO CLOSE" "Sorry" the closet was small but not too small so Hina moved away from Makoto so she wasn't right up against him, they both stood there in silence waiting for everyone to leave but it sounded like they weren't leaving "How long are we going to be stuck in here?" "I don't know, If we're hiding in here then I didn't think you have to cover yourself Makoto" "Of course I do Hina, your in here with me-"

Hina suddenly interrupted him by kissing him which caught him off guard enough for him not to notice Hina grabbing his arms and moving them away from his crotch "H-Hina?....HINA!" he tried pulling hands to cover himself again but Hina was much stronger than him so he couldn't pull his arms free "L-let go of my hands, Please don't look at me" she ignored him and stares directly between his legs "H-Hina! Stop looking!" his face turned red and he closed his eyes in embarrassment, Hina kissed him again and reached her hand forward and grabbed his cock "Ahh! Hina stop!" she ignored him and started stroking and Makoto let out some soft moans that he tried to hide them "H-Hina stop it! why are you doing this?" she continues stroking "I like you Makoto, We are trapped here and your naked so we can do this right?" "F-Fine, but what if someone hears us?" "Don't worry they won't" Hina lets go of Makoto and takes off her swimsuit making Makoto blush more, she told him to lie down and he listened and Hina rested herself above him.

Hina slowly lowered herself and when she was ready dropped down and moaned out loud "AHH! Makoto!" Makoto told Hina to try and stay quiet so they wouldn't get caught but she didn't listen and continued to moan loudly and Makoto started moaning too, but suddenly the door to the storage closet opens and Makoto and Hina freeze up and look to see who walked in.


End file.
